


His Queen of Love and Beauty

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Lannister always pays their death, Angst, Gen, House Lannister, House Stark, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Poor Sansa, Queen of Love and Beauty, Sansa-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may not be able to keep his promise to her mother, but he can at least make her smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Queen of Love and Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken liberties, I know

Jaime Lannister made a promise to Lady Stark. He promised her he would bring her daughters back to her. Much has changed since that promise. Lady Stark is dead and the North is in ruins. It breaks his heart more then he thought it would to see her only living child so unhappy. Cersei gleefully tells him of all the cruelty she’s allowed (or even instigated) to happen to Sansa and it makes him physically sick.

 

She’s stronger than he ever gave her credit for though, especially now. She’s been beaten and broken and still she sits tall beside his sister and her former betrothed and his new betrothed. Her face is set in a perfect mask, giving false courtesy when necessary and remaining quiet when not. Cersei may call her a stupid little dove, but Jaime knows his twin would have never survived such a wicked situation. She’d have said something stupid early on and gotten her head cut off, the only reason she hadn’t with Robert was because not even he was stupid enough to trifle with the great Lord Lannister. No, Sansa is strong, stronger then Cersei ever was.

 

Someone tells him it is his turn to ride in the tourney, one last time before someone is crowned a winner. He takes his helmet cockily and straps it to his head before mounting his horse. He notices Sansa’s eyes on him, slightly narrowed and flooded with false warmth. She knows nothing about him and he is the Queen’s brother.

 

He unhorses Ser Loras easily despite his lack of a sword hand, and rides straight for the crown for the Queen of Love and Beauty. He knows already for whom he plans to give it, but when he sees the Winter Blue Roses of the North, it seems almost poetic.

 

He takes the crown from the pillow and doesn’t even bother to makes his way around the stands, making a show of looking for a girl. He sets his eyes on Sansa, beautiful and broken Sansa.

 

She stares at him in awe as he stops in front of her. The crowd has gone silent and his sister is ready to have a cow, but he doesn’t take his eyes off the last Stark child. His lips curl into a smile as she slowly rises from her seat, stepping towards him so that she is within his reach.

 

“Ser Jaime,” she whispers.

 

He keeps his smile in check, even when he notices the scars on her shoulders from where her gown sleeve has slipped slightly out of place. His heart breaks for her. What have they done? It takes a moment for him to regain his bearings and reach for the crown in his lap. He grasps it with his one good hand and slowly extends it. The crowd gasps when she slowly sinks to her knees, bowing her head to him so he may crown her more easily.

 

“My Queen of Love and Beauty,” he whispers as she rises, taking her hand and leaning forward to kiss it.

 

He may not be able to keep his promise to her mother, but he can at least make her smile, and smile a real smile she does.


End file.
